


For Fuck's Sake, Connor! Stop Licking The Evidence!

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Case Fic, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Being Connor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Deals With Human Emotions, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Licking Things, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Tries, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)'s Last Name is Anderson, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson Takes Care of Connor, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hank Anderson is So Done, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Over the Knee, Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Hank is disappointed and annoyed that Connor will not stop his habit of sampling evidence. He never noticed that he was being soft on his son the whole time. So, Hank realized that he had to do what needed to be done, for his sake and Connor's sake. This will be a parental spanking fic between father and son. If you're not comfortable with that kind of thing, move onto something else. For those who are interested, hopefully you all will enjoy it.





	For Fuck's Sake, Connor! Stop Licking The Evidence!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Parental spanking will occur here. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Hank Anderson and his adoptive son, Connor Anderson, was walking and examining a crime scene involving a murder of a young couple. They looked like they held onto each other for support as they were being stabbed multiple times by their murderer. Their faces were forever frozen into expressions of sheer agony. Connor had chills running down his spine as Hank shook his head with a depressed look overcoming his face. The old lieutenant sighed as he skimmed over the stabbed torsos of their bodies and counted the amount of stabs all over them.

"Three for each of them." Hank grumbled. "Goddamnit, this job is soul-sucking."

"Perhaps we should stay home for tomorrow." Connor attempted to appease his father's suffering.

Hank shook his head profusely. "No, Connor. I'm okay. I do this all the time. Ya know, bein' a well-known lieutenant and all. I know how it goes."

"Alright, Lieutenant. But if you are feeling dreadful-"

"I said I'm okay, Con!" Hank whispered harshly. "Now go and do some android detective things. I need some time alone to think about this case."

"Got it, Hank." Connor sighed with defeat as he left his father alone to his own devices. As Connor wandered about with his hands clasped in front of him, he scanned through the whole area of rooms to find any extra evidence that could be hard to find with the human naked eye. There was nothing of use to the investigation. He entered another empty room to see a little puddle of thirium splattered on the wooden floor. He bent down to wipe a bit of it onto his index and middle finger, then he licked the blue blood to start the analysis. He saw an identification pop up in his tech vision, quickly scanned the info of the murderer, then he felt a familiar warm hand lay on his shoulder, but not in a comforting way.

His tech vision disappeared within the blink of an eye. He glanced up at the person who caught his attention.

"Connor Anderson, what the fuck do ya think you're doin'?" Hank growled in his usual fatherly tone that Connor did not like.

"I was made to analyze certain bloods to capture the victim or culprit's identity. The human analysis takes way too long to perform if we want to catch this guy sooner than later." Connor explained the best to his ability, but he knew nothing would change his dad's mind about Connor's capability whatsoever.

"It disgusts me, Connor. The blood could also be poisonous for all we know. _Stop it._"

"Got it." Connor obeyed in a sluggish manner as he left the room.

Hank grumbled to himself as he followed after his son's footsteps.

*****(Next Day)

"Agh, Jesus Christ!" Hank exclaimed to himself as he and Connor were entering another home. "Another fuckin' crime scene? Ya gotta be kiddin' me."

"Lieutenant," Connor attempted to enlighten the situation, "at least this new case will keep us preoccupied."

"Ugh, whatever ya say, Connor." Hank groused as he trudged on into the kitchen of the house.

Connor slightly rolled his eyes at his father's attitude as he entered into a different room away from everyone else investigating in the home. There was a dead body of a little girl and a dead female android holding onto her as if protecting her from a monster. Connor winced at the sight. Sadly, he had to do what he had to do. Examine. Sample. Analyze. Done. He found some blue blood on the female android's face, dragged his usual two fingers along the blood, then analyzed the blood like before. He received her identity with no trouble, saved it within his memory, then heard a loud warning cough behind him.

Connor almost had a whiplash when he turned his head to see who it was.

"For fuck's sake, Connor! Stop licking the evidence!" Hank barked with his hands on his hips.

"But lieutenant, it's necessary for me to-"

"Excuses, excuses! Shut it. I've had enough of your bullshit. Should I have to keep you home for a week to get my order through that thick skull of yours?"

Connor remained silent in shock at what Hank warned him with.

Hank tapped his foot on the floor with brimming impatience. "_Well?_ Should I?"

"No, Hank." Connor finally answered with transparent defeat as he glanced down at the floor with shame.

"Good. Get in the car."

"W-What?" Connor stammered whilst standing up with alarm.

"Wait in the car for the rest of the investigation. Maybe it'll teach ya to not keep on with that nasty habit of yours. Go. _Leave._ Don't wander anywhere else. Stay in my car... _or else_... until our investigation here is over."

Connor huffed with annoyance as he stomped over to the exit and entered the old car with his arms crossed stiffly over his chest with a certain tantrum Hank never thought he'd see his son perform in.

"God, this is gonna be a _long_ day."

*****(A week later)

Connor was able to prevent himself from analyzing for a while, even thought it pained him to do so. He understood where his father was coming from when it came to Connor's safety every time. So, that's why he was able to avoid it for as long as he did.

They had a new mission to cover. Hank set foot into the house first and Connor accompanied him soon after.

"Now, Connor," Hank pointed at his stubborn son accusingly, "Do not- and I repeat- _DO NOT_ touch the evidence and especially lick any of it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lieutenant." Connor nodded, remaining as neutral as possible.

"Awright. Good." Hank turned around to examine the dead body for himself.

Connor wanted to roll his eyes, but decided against it as he walked down into the basement. He double checked to make sure that no one else was around. Greatly, no one was there. He did end up finding a couple of blue blood spots almost completely faded from naked eye's view. He was beyond tempted to sample the blood, but was afraid that Hank would capture him doing it and not trust Connor to work with him ever again. So, he left the basement and moved on to the attic. Once again, no one was there but him. He found another amount of blood speckles. His fingers twitched when he left the attic, then he entered the last room he didn't check: the living room.

Most of the floor seemed to be covered in blood dots, but it was a rug so he wasn't capable of collecting a sample from there, luckily. He returned back to his father's side as he explained everything he believed that occurred in the home.

"Awright, that seems legit." Hank pursed his lips with thought. "But that doesn't tell me where the psychopath could've went."

"Yes." Connor agreed. "He has definitely left the home. The back door is covered in red blood as well. Anyhow, we still don't know his whole identity. Have you figured it out yet?"

"Remember, Con. We have to bring some of the blood back to the department and have the forensic investigators take care of all that scientific crime crap."

"But the murderer may kill more people if you wait that long enough to solve one thing such as that." Connor argued subtly. "It won't be much time before he hits a few more homes whilst said investigation materializes."

_"I know, Connor."_ Hank groaned, completely tired with the slow process too. "But there's nothin' we can do about it. We humans will always be slow in spite of everything that happens."

"Maybe more androids would be able to solve it quicker for the sake of us catching the criminal and saving the victims from additional harm." Connor suggested.

"What? And have them all lick like ya? I don't think so." Hank shook his index back and forth.

"Now that I think about it," Connor rubbed his chin in thought, "I may possibly be the only one who analyzes blood the way I do."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Hank huffed. "Now, remember, _don't_ lick anything."

_"I haven't, Hank."_ Connor was slightly annoyed as he exited out the house.

Hank sighed, then was close to finishing his conversation with another detective, telling him exactly what Connor told him.

Connor stomped a bit outside with a little irritation, then stopped when he saw one fresh spot of red blood a few steps away from him. His fingers started twitching desperately once again with an urge he couldn't stop. 'I want us to be able to catch the culprit sooner than later. I should sneak a sample without my father finding me out.' He thought to himself as he scanned to the entrance of the house.

**SCANNING POSSIBLE OUTCOME...**

**LOADING CHANCES OF GETTING CAUGHT...**

**PRECISELY 30% CHANCE OF BEING FOUND OUT**

**70% CHANCE OF GETTING OFF SCOT-FREE**

Connor shrugged. It was better than what he thought it would be.

He stared at the blood.

**SCANNING BIOCOMPONENTS...**

**STRESS LEVEL ~50%**

He bent down to the blood, sampled it, then in the blink of an eye received informational identification of the suspect. Once he stopped scanning, he heard the front door slam open.

He violently whirled around to see who was there in such a fit of rage.

_Oh no._ It was Hank.

**STRESS LEVEL ^70%**

'I'm screwed.' He thought to himself whilst biting his lip and standing up.

**_"CONNOR ANDERSON,"_** Hank's eyes narrowed towards his son's frightened and attempting-to-look-innocent ones, "are ya doin' what I think you're doin'?"

"N-No, Hank." Connor stammered whilst twiddling his thumbs nervously. "I was just waiting outside for you, lieutenant."

"Connor, I saw what ya did." Hank facepalmed and rubbed his eyes for good stressful measure. "Why have ya not let go of that habit?"

"..." Connor didn't know what to say anymore as he glanced at the ground ashamedly.

"Connor Anderson, we are staying home for the rest of today. You follow?"

"Yes, Hank." Connor's eyes stared into Hank's with shock as he mumbled.

"Maybe I have been too lenient for you this whole time." Hank began to doubt his parenting skills. "Maybe I need to take this a few steps further. What do you think, Con?"

**STRESS LEVEL ^75%**

Connor remained silent.

Hank sighed. "Alright. Get in the car."

Connor hesitantly followed his disappointed father to the ancient vehicle and sat in the passenger's seat and put on the seat belt. His dad got onto the driver's seat then drove back home, not looking into his son's eyes once the whole ride home.

He parked into the driveway, then left his car with Connor doing the same. He seized his son by the wrist and led him back into their house. The old man slammed the door shut behind them as Connor jumped a little. He grasped Connor's wrist once more as he entered the living room and had them both sit on the couch facing each other. Hank meant business that time.

"Connor, look at me." Hank's voice was almost a whisper. Connor's eyes never left his after that order. "Do you even realize how disappointed I am with you? Why are you still adamant on disobeying me when I clearly ordered you not to lick the evidence? _What_ do you do?"

"It's hard for me to not get things done as quickly as I'm used to, Hank." Connor muttered with his shaky hands clasped together onto his lap. "So, I merely take a sample. I-I just want to help."

"It's great that you do." Hank admitted as his hands held onto Connor's. "But when I tell you to stop doing something, you listen. Okay?"

Connor was unsure if he was ever going to stop his habit. Hank noticed his hesitant nature about the subject and the promise. Hank let go of his hands and laid his face in his hands.

"_Goddamnit, Con._ I don't know what to do with you." Hank's stressed voice was muffled in his hands.

**STRESS LEVEL ^80%**

Connor continued looking at his father, feeling bad and awkward about the whole thing.

When Hank believed he lost hope, his mind ended up recalling that one time when he had no other way to teach his son, Cole Anderson, a lesson back then. He had to resort to taking the 4-year-old over his knee and give him a few swats on the bottom. That was the only time he ever had to, luckily. For Connor, it seemed it would have to be constant for certain situations at times. He was beginning to realize that as of now.

It hurt his heart to have to do it, but there was no other choice.

He firmly decided it was necessary for Connor to get a feel on what parenting truly is.

Connor needed severe direction and if it needed to be a spanking, _then so be it_.

Hank muttered to Connor, "Con, I'm gonna have to spank you. Come here."

Connor's eyes widened a little with confusion. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Get over my lap facedown, then I'll explain to you."

Connor slowly draped himself over his father's lap and seized a pillow with both hands.

"A spanking is when an adult's hand usually makes contact with a child's bottom when they misbehave constantly and the parent has no other choice but to go through with it." Hank explained calmly as if this was a common thing for him to do often. He needed to stay calm for his son's sake. This was only the android's first time after all.

**STRESS LEVEL ^85%**

"W-Wait, f-father, maybe we can talk this out!" Connor started to flail a bit almost off Hank's lap, but the old man pressed his hand down on Connor's back, keeping him there for good.

"_No,_ Connor Anderson." Hank raised his hand high in the air. "You will take this like a big boy."

"But Hank, I'm not a child!" Connor cried out as tears were already beginning to form in his eyes.

"You're right." Hank agreed. "You're not a child. But you are my son and I will do anything to keep you safe from danger and respectful of everything and everyone. If there is no other choice to teach you, then this will happen Connor. I promise this will be the last resort at all times. Since this is your first time, I will only give you 20 swats."

"What do you mean _only 20!?_ That's a _lot!_" Connor whined as he was still wiggling to freedom.

"I know, Connor. But you're built as a young adult, so you'll be able to take it. I would never go too far in punishing you. Otherwise, I'd never forgive myself if I did." Hank raised his hand again, then started smacking Connor's upturned, squirming clothed bottom.

_"Ow, father!"_ Connor wailed as he kicked his feet in the air. _"Ow, **nooo!**"_

Hank sighed and closed his eyes tight as he continued on spanking his polite but bratty son without pausing even slightly. He hated that he had to do it, but he loved his son too much to just neglect whenever his son decided to act disobedient.

_"Oh, dad! Please stooop!"_ Connor bawled as he began to go limp and hide his face in the pillow.

Sumo took notice to the sudden situation happening in front of him and he cowered in the corner as he whined whenever Connor cried. Sumo was not used to seeing a punishment such as this. He already didn't like it one bit.

_"Daddy, I'm sorry!"_ Connor's muffled voice started to sound wet.

"I know, son. Only 10 left. Can you handle it?"

Connor shook his head desperately. Hank would've laughed if this wasn't such a serious situation. He then finished the last 10 slaps.

_"Daddy! Oooowhohoho!"_ Connor sobbed into the pillow mercilessly, dirtying it up with pale blue mucus and tears. Hank sat Connor up whilst taking the pillow out of the crying android's hands, then he sat Connor on one of his knees to cuddle and comfort him whilst patting his back.

_"Daaad!"_ Connor whined as he sniffed and rubbed his nose with his arm. "Why did you _have_ to s-spank me?"

"Because, Connor," Hank rolled his eyes at Connor's childish and innocent question, "lessons are lessons. Ya needed to be taught one."

Connor gave him puppy-dog eyes. "Father, I promise I won't ever lick the evidence ever again, or do anything else to provoke you to have to do this."

"Ya can't promise that you'll never constantly make a mistake or purposely do it ever again. However, I'm glad that you've fessed up and realized how bad your habit has been. Hopefully, this lesson sticks." Hank raised an eyebrow.

**STRESS LEVEL v65%**

"Oh yes! It definitely will, dad!" Connor nodded fast. "I _swear_ it will!"

Hank chuckled as he tousled Connor's hair. "Awright. You have been forgiven. Here, let's rest on the couch and watch a movie. Would ya be okay with that?"

**STRESS LEVEL v1%**

Connor's eyes brightened like a child's would. "_Ooo!_ What are we going to watch?" He swiftly sat down on the couch beside his adoptive father.

"Original Willy Wonka. Now that's an ancient classic." Hank smiled as he got up, placed the disk in, then sat down next to his son. Sumo jumped up onto the couch to cuddle with them and especially to comfort Connor. He even leaned against Connor's bottom as if that was going to get rid of the sting!

They were a cuddled-up bundle of family feels as they watched the movie in its entirety. Once it finished, Connor was found sleeping on Hank's shoulder.

Hank beamed, kissed Connor's forehead, then laid the android on the couch as the old man went to bed himself.

Sumo remained cuddled up against Connor.


End file.
